


night flowers colored like your eyes

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chinese Translation, First Kiss, Lobby Hero Premiere, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 演出後的慶功宴將會很盛大：喧鬧聲已經自飯店的牆壁傾洩而下。首演精彩絕妙，引人入勝。每個人都興致高昂，沈醉其中。切中要害的社會評論，劇評家與觀眾同聲讚賞，而克里斯在謝幕的時候紅了臉。塞巴斯蒂安也鼓掌歡呼——聲音可能大了些——他也可能以為克里斯朝他的方向看過來，臉上的潮紅加深，嘴形像是在說他的名字，但小聲得無法聽見。





	night flowers colored like your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [night flowers colored like your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222853) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



克里斯在百老匯舞台上的表現太好了。

理所當然。無庸置疑。至少塞巴斯蒂安是這麼想的，經年累月皆是如此。克里斯・埃文斯無所不能，身材高大，肩膀寬厚，如英雄般發光出色。他的身上當然有戰爭遺留下的傷疤，他也會自我懷疑，正因為如此，才顯得他更加真實，更具人性。

塞巴斯蒂安微笑着靠在牆上，讓宇宙支撐他。演出後的慶功宴將會很盛大：喧鬧聲已經自飯店的牆壁傾洩而下。首演精彩絕妙，引人入勝。每個人都興致高昂，沈醉其中。切中要害的社會評論，劇評家與觀眾同聲讚賞，還有紅著臉謝幕的克里斯。

塞巴斯蒂安也鼓掌歡呼——聲音可能大了些——他也可能以為克里斯朝他的方向看過來，臉上的潮紅加深，嘴形像是在說他的名字，但小聲得無法聽見。

克里斯並不知道他會來。塞巴斯蒂安也不太確定自己的行程，也懷疑自己是否有能力要到首演夜的門票，所以他之前什麼也沒說。他不想讓那顆金色陽光包裹的心失望。

他和幾個業界的人打招呼：同事、朋友，過去在劇場結識的人。大多是他們自己過來找塞巴斯蒂安聊天。他很樂意和人擁抱，興奮之極，但今晚的成就並不屬於他。

他一直觀察出入口。演出結束後，他並沒有留下來等克里斯。他知道要從眾人的恭賀、熱情的粉絲，還有後台的歡騰離開需要花很多時間。他知道克里斯會參加這個派對。至少在興奮之情退去，疲憊之感出現之前。克里斯承諾會出現，克里斯是信守承諾的人。

永遠都會。這是塞巴斯蒂安愛他的原因。諸多原因之一。

克里斯・埃文斯是塞巴斯蒂安所認識最忠誠、最慷慨、最體貼的人。是由一隻快樂的黃金獵犬幻化而成的人。他擁有哲人的靈魂和澎湃瀑布之後的寧靜，同時熱愛啤酒乒乓、自我貶低和說三字經的傾向。克里斯・埃文斯的身上同時存在各種特質，千變萬化又自相矛盾。在他的身邊，沐浴在耀眼的光芒中，沈浸在熾熱的熱情裡，塞巴斯蒂安永不言倦。

克里斯是他的朋友，多年來一直都是。

他一直以為初次見面時心跳突然加速的暗戀會漸漸減弱，消失不見。只要他不再眼冒愛心，為之悸動，停止喜歡克里斯將手臂搭在他肩上的方式，或叫他最甜的小孩，或說「放心，讓我來」，並在訪談中替他解圍，回答困難的問題。

他們成長許多，也老了一些。這些日子以來，塞巴斯蒂安是那個願意開與潤滑劑和道具手臂相關玩笑的人，而克里斯在提到同劇組的大部分演員已經成家有小孩的時候會有些悶悶不樂。可是那些情感繾綣不散，烙印在他心中，日益深刻。明淨透亮的水晶彫刻出了一個範圍，如透徹知曉的理解，永遠都不會消失。

塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦愛克里斯・埃文斯。從第一次試鏡時的第一杯咖啡開始，他心臟怦怦亂跳，他以為克里斯一定聽見了，到此時此刻都仍聽見。

此時此刻，他取消了和朋友的約會——查爾斯和威爾還因此花了十分鐘取笑他，要他去把他的男人追過來，但他們只是一番好意——因為他到底還有有辦法拿到票。在香檳氣泡滿溢的慶功宴上，與他選擇的一面牆壁悄悄溝通，想著克里斯是否已經聽說了他會過來——媒體並不含蓄，他知道已經有照片流傳出來了——而且作何想法。

克里斯會很高興的。他們是朋友。他們彼此欣賞。他很明白。

遇見幾個媒體人經過，他的笑容又更多一些。他迴避了幾個關於他自己還有漫威對巴奇・巴恩斯有何計劃的問題，並將討論導向克里斯有多棒，將如此複雜，令人苦惱的角色精彩呈現，而且整齣戲多麽勇敢。

整個空間籠罩在溫暖的燈光下，飽滿的大地色系，柔和舒適，但他還是有些冷。相較於拍攝《英雄內戰》的巔峰期，他瘦了許多，頭髮也少一些。有那麼短暫的一刻，他希望自己還穿著外套，而不是交人保管。

他喜歡他的外套。有趣味。全黑又優雅，透著些微的戲劇化，與藍色毛衣相得益彰。他絕非因為克里斯・埃文斯曾經提過喜歡藍色才穿的。

他的衣著選擇保護性地偎依著。它們不下判斷。它們也喜歡克里斯。

一陣騷動。靠近入口的地方有所動作。歡呼和哨聲。有人抵達了。塞巴斯蒂安的心臟漏跳一拍，因為沒人告知其已無希望，告知經過這麼長的時間，克里斯顯然要他們目前所擁有的，翼求更多既可笑又貪婪。

儘管如此：校園裡，陽光下的跳房子和羞怯的嘻笑。白日夢和雜耍，在高空鞦韆上搖晃。凝望著克里斯・埃文斯。

克里斯沒看見他。克里斯正在和麥可・塞拉說些什麼，哈哈大笑，拍著他的肩膀。克里斯的鬍子很糟糕，克里斯的手勢以滿載情感的弧度劃過全世界。塞巴斯蒂安於是微笑，微笑但在莫名的一瞬間又想哭，遂在那面牆的支撐下又笑得更多。

麥克哄然大笑，假裝一拳揍在克里斯的臉上，許是過去拍攝《歪小子史考特》期間在片場共有的經歷。

塞巴斯蒂安將一隻手放在牆上，小聲又低調地呼出一口氣。

克里斯接受無數的握手和掌聲。克里斯有些不好意思，紅了耳朵，隨即又振奮精神，開起玩笑，向每個人說謝謝。他接過一瓶啤酒，一口氣喝掉半瓶。塞巴斯蒂安無法聽見他在說什麼，卻聽見了在喧鬧中飄浮過來的波士頓口音。

克里斯應該感到快樂。克里斯應該得到每一份快樂。

克里斯轉向吧台，亦即他剛好轉往塞巴斯蒂安的方向。塞巴斯蒂安將那份替克里斯感到高興的純粹喜悅——全然真誠坦率，這個夜晚很美好，克里斯很美好，而且受之無愧——投注於笑容裡，然後揮手。

克里斯雙眼張大。克里斯朝他的方向跨了一步。

有人拍了拍克里斯的手臂。一個問題。克里斯在回答的同時，不時將目光投向塞巴斯蒂安的牆壁。塞巴斯蒂安又揮了揮手：放心，沒事，我只是在這裡，這是屬於你的夜晚。

克里斯做了個思考的時候慣有的動作。超級英雄的眉毛揪在一起，美國隊長正在思考解決方案。可是艾格・萊特此時跑過來與他擁抱，曾經一起合作的導演前來支持演員們，眾人團聚。克里斯停下來，被那股雀躍能量所感染。

他們之間人來人往，塞巴斯蒂安再也看不見克里斯。他又碰了碰他的牆壁，一隻手順過頭髮。

他想支持克里斯。他也 _確實_ 支持克里斯。他想往那個方向飛奔過去，將自己投入克里斯的懷抱，像羅曼小說的主角那樣，氣喘吁吁，喜悅歡慶，可是他蠻肯定那個舉動應該不太受用。他於是待在原地。

克里斯 _已經_ 看見他了。媒體也看見他了。他的支持明顯又公開。或許那樣就足夠了。或許他應該離開了。

他移了移位置，舉棋不定。他有些發抖，因為他 _還是_ 覺得冷，真該死，他或許真的生病了，他或許根本就不應該跟克里斯打招呼因為如果他讓克里斯生病了可是這件事絕對不能發生。克里斯 _不能_ 生病，如果他生病了，那將是賽巴斯蒂安的錯，整齣舞台劇和他們之間友情都將被破壞，因為克里斯怎麼可能在塞巴斯蒂安以一場感冒毀了他的百老匯事業之後還跟他做朋友，克里斯怎麼可能還想和他一起工作，塞巴斯蒂安得放棄漫威宇宙，從此離開，但他當然會這麼做，他會為了克里斯這麼做，因為克里斯將會出現在下一部電影裡，讓克里斯覺得舒服比什麼都重要——

他閉上眼睛一秒鐘，就一秒鐘。演戲。飾演一個不會陷入過度思考的漩渦，不會把一切想成災難的人。好。

「小塞！」那是克里斯的聲音。塞巴斯蒂安對那把聲音如此熟悉。「小塞？塞巴斯蒂安？」

克里斯聽起來——尚未到關心，但接近了。好奇。

而且 _過於_ 靠近。就在他身旁。

塞巴斯蒂安倏地張開眼睛，速度快得讓他有些暈眩。笑容立刻貼在臉上。「克里斯！嘿，嗨，你好棒，你真他媽的太棒了，我簡直信服了——是說那個鬍子很糟，實在不能再糟了——可是你很棒，我是說你真的很棒，整個檔期會非常——」

「你來了。」克里斯說道。全世界因他的出現全都模糊成一個佈景：那雙深邃如海的眼睛，那對寬厚結實的肩膀，那份體貼的善良，那些點點雀斑。尤其是那些如珍藏的親吻般點綴著白皙肌膚的雀斑，無價。「你來看首演。首演場。」

「我非來不可。」塞巴斯蒂安傻傻地說，話語傾巢而出。克里斯如此靠近，就站在他身邊旁，沒有退卻。克里斯散發著充滿保護性的奉獻精神，猶如完美的騎士精神再現。塞巴斯蒂安無法思考。「我就——我非來不可。」

「真的？」克里斯伸出一隻手。塞巴斯蒂安的心突然很確定那隻溫柔的大手會觸摸他的臉，抬起他的下巴，與他親吻——

但那隻手反而盤旋著，猶豫了一下，從他的肩膀上刷掉了什麼，可能是棉絮或塵埃或牆上的污漬。對這個舉動困惑不解，他的雙腿和心臟很是感謝那面牆的撐扶。

克里斯繼續開口，語氣特意——塞巴斯蒂安聽得出來，卻無法猜出其中掩飾了什麼——保持平淡：「真的很糟嗎？鬍子。我是說，嗯，真他媽的很糟，我知道，對不起。」

「為什麼道歉？」

「什麼？」

在這個平凡的酒店派對，他們端詳彼此半晌。

塞巴斯蒂安終於開口道：「沒關係，我也有過同樣經驗，我的更糟。」然後冒險將一隻手放在克里斯的肩膀上。「你還真的很合適這個造型。真是神奇。」

「哪有。」克里斯笑道，雖然那個表情隱約透露著莫名的猶豫。「你只是心地善良。你一直都是。你對每一件事都——不過說真的，你覺得怎樣？你的舞台經驗比我豐富。」

「說真的。」塞巴斯蒂安輕輕地說。只能輕輕地，因為他無法應付其它，因為再多一點的重量會將這個世界裂成兩半。「我覺得你很棒。很有說服力、非常投入，完全捉住觀眾的注意力。這是一齣很好的舞台劇，有很優秀的演員，而且你表現很棒。」

他 _想要_ 保持輕鬆。他也確實如此。只是他沒辦法。他太在乎了。一如往常。每一次，只要克里斯・埃文斯開始擔心或苦惱或漠視他的自我價值，那把水晶長矛就會刺入塞巴斯蒂安的胸口。塞巴斯蒂安・斯坦會永遠想方設法讓克里斯・埃文斯微笑，無論是在受訪時回答小美人魚的問題，或在飯店燈光下握緊克里斯的手臂，而自己的內心卻因傷口和真誠在淌血。

反正流出的血也是鑽石。清澈透明，精雕細琢，全屬於他。澄澈的事實，即便被割傷，他卻不能放棄。這已經成了他的一部分，親密貼身，被妥善保管。在他的血脈裡閃耀光芒，因想望而痛著。

克里斯說：「謝謝你。」他的語氣輕悄悄地，幾乎不可置信。他的眼睛注視著塞巴斯蒂安的臉。「我想我也只能相信了。既然你這麼說。」

「你應該相信。因為是我說的。」

克里斯放聲大笑。塞巴斯蒂安沈浸在其中，讓笑聲深入骨髓。

「嘿。」克里斯說道，剛剛的笑聲還在，流連於眼睛周圍、唇邊、放鬆的姿勢，所有壓力遁逃無蹤。「我正打算去拿點喝的——又一杯——然後，呃，你要什麼嗎？什麼都可以。」

你。塞巴斯蒂安背叛的心叫道。飯店宴會廳的燈光掃過他的臉，勾勒出克里斯的長睫毛，照亮了一個肩膀。

但克里斯只是朋友的意思。一個建議。橫豎他是要到吧台去的。塞巴斯蒂安知道。他應該知道的。

他想說好。他想要一杯飲料。他想讓克里斯幫他拿一杯飲料。他想要克里斯的問題聽起來就是那個意思，就像他們是另一個宇宙裡的兩個人，在市區一個不起眼的酒吧裡，某個沒有名氣牽絆或無需顧慮的地方，他們各在木製吧台的一端互相對看，在那裡，克里斯・埃文斯會愛上賽巴斯蒂安・斯坦。

他想說好，也想說不，因為這裡不是那個宇宙，這杯飲料無關那個故事，而他的手指覺得冰冷。

他什麼也還沒說。他是看見了克里斯糾結的眉頭才發現的。這不對：若非為了投入角色，克里斯永遠都不應該皺眉的。

「小塞。」克里斯說道，疼愛、謹慎又溫柔，那麼溫柔，讓塞巴斯蒂安想起了紅毯上一隻引導的手搭在他背上，想起了波士頓男孩的聲音說 _pay attention, Seb_ ，還帶著得意的笑容。「你沒事吧！你看起來——我不曉得。」他停頓了一下，轉移身體重量，往前一傾。「我沒看你這麼安靜過。自從⋯⋯自從什麼時候我都不記得了，大概是第一次的電影宣傳吧。」

「我有時候很安靜。」塞巴斯蒂安說。他還說了更多。他說 _我很高興和你一起站在這裡，這一切都是為了你，這個夜晚，這麼熱情的氛圍，還有我，我的全部，如果你要的話，可是我知道你並不想要，但我永遠都會在前排為你加油打氣，那樣的很好。_ 他蠻肯定不懂傳心術的克里斯沒聽到這些。「也不是一天到晚都在說潤滑劑笑話，你懂的。」

「只有一半的時間。」但克里斯看著塞巴斯蒂安擱在手臂上的手。克里斯把一隻手放在賽巴斯蒂安擱在手臂上的手。「你知道該在什麼時候逗大家笑。你知道他們想聽那個笑話。有時候我都懷疑你會不會覺得厭——你的手好冷。」

塞巴斯蒂安看著自己的手。他們倆現在正在看著他的手。被克里斯強壯的手指捧著。

「小塞。」克里斯又說了一次，他的名字從那唇溜出。「塞巴斯蒂安，你是不是——」接著是一串令人驚嘆不已的髒話。「我要帶你離開這裡。來。」

「什麼？為什麼？我們要去——」他的話說得坑坑吧吧，連走路也跌跌撞撞。克里斯仍握著他的手。一支無濟於事的桌腳試著介入其中。他一個踉蹌，重心不穩，差點摔倒。「克里斯——」

克里斯將他往一個側門拉去，來到飯店的走廊，對駐守在那裡的活動保全說了什麼隱私之類的話，然後把他拉到一個角落，繞到空無一人的走廊上，開始用手在他全身上下檢查。

詫異不解，同時又對如此效率讚嘆不已的塞巴斯蒂安此時很不幸地由於那雙手而感到興奮。他試著說：「克里斯⋯⋯？」

「你好冷。」克里斯碰了碰他的臉頰。「你感覺好冷。而且你好安靜，剛剛還靠在——你還好嗎？你的頭疼不疼？身上哪裡不舒服嗎？需要坐下來嗎？」

「克里斯——」

「你如果不舒服的話，今天晚上幹嘛還來，搞什麼啊，小塞，你不需要那樣做——你不應該為了我來，除非是——」

「克里斯！」

這倒讓克里斯住嘴了，雖然他們似乎不曉得接下來會發生什麼事。塞巴斯蒂安肯定不知道。克里斯一隻手正捧著他的臉，拇指逗留在顴骨上。克里斯的呼吸因情感有些顫抖。塞巴斯蒂安的也是。

在克里斯的左肩後，整條走廊展開來。棕色與灰褐色，寧靜祥和，將他們包圍。但這個是屬於他們的。別無他人。塞巴斯蒂安的心跳，還有克里斯碰著他的肌膚的手。

他悄聲說：「我很好。」

「真的嗎？」

他們動也不動。

「我是有些冷。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。一個坦承，一種妥協，還有一份安慰。如果有何不妥，他可以跟克里斯說的。克里斯的另一隻手，搭在他肩膀上的那隻手，握得更緊一些作為回應。克里斯的拇指，也許是無意地，緩緩地輕撫他的臉頰。「剛剛在裡頭。我是——呃，覺得冷。可是我很好。我沒生病還是怎樣。或者。呃。我覺得我沒生病。」

「你需要更溫暖一些。」克里斯小聲回答，雙眼尋找他的眼睛，雙手把他拉得更近。克里斯・埃文斯想要拯救世界，如一隻無畏的小狗狗，勇往直前的英雄。克里斯充滿了溫度和力量還有同情心，塞巴斯蒂安又因此再次跌墜，但他被那道陽光抓住扶好。那是克里斯的手臂。

克里斯正抓著他，不曾移開目光，然後說：「你真的來了。來看我的首演。我知道——我的意思是，麥可跟我說了，在後台的時候，他正在上網，然後看到那些照片——我看見你在那裡。我想要好好表現。為了你。」

「你真的表現得很好。一直都是。」

「我想——」克里斯吸氣，呼氣，坦承道：「我希望你會來。我有想過這件事。真是蠢斃的白日夢。從舞台上看見你坐在前排。然後你真的就在那裡。」

「我是啊。」

「你的確在那裡。」克里斯又朗聲大笑，驚鴻一瞥的訝異。「你——我們——我們在做什麼。我和你。」

被克里斯的溫暖安全包圍，塞巴斯蒂安說：「你在保護我，免受風寒。」然後與那雙眼睛對視。因為那雙眼睛也迎向他的眼睛。

「永遠都會。」克里斯的凝望認真、誠懇、快樂，充滿豁然開朗的知曉。克里斯的笑容也是快樂的。「永遠都想這麼做。如果你要的話。我從來都不知道。從來都看不出來。你到底要什麼。」

「我想要。那樣。我從——我也不曉得從什麼時候開始。你也說了。永遠。」他也在微笑。情不自禁。就是這樣，他思忖。這是真的。真實如克里斯的肌肉，如輕盈的日光，如 _他們的_ 飯店可靠平淡的走廊確實。「我在這裡。在前排。在首演夜。每個首演夜。每個你參與的演出。」

「真的？」

「真的。」塞巴斯蒂安馬上回答。一個迴聲，一個承諾，一份誓言，被克里斯覆在他唇上的唇吞了下去。克里斯・埃文斯正在親吻他。他背後的那道牆硬挺、存在、堅固。克里斯嚐起來有啤酒的味道，他的親吻像日出，，無庸置疑，壯麗美好，全心全意。塞巴斯蒂安的脈搏沐浴在日光中，歡聲歌唱。克里斯的鬍子在他的唇上搔癢，他哈哈大笑，目眩神迷。

克里斯停了下來，耳朵發紅。「我 _就知道_ 你只是在說客氣話——」

「這是你現在的樣子。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。「為了你演的這個角色，我不介意——嗯，也不是，好吧，是有些好笑——可是我 _喜歡_ ，我喜歡你對鬍子的投入，我喜歡 _你_ 。」

「我愛你。」克里斯說。沒有修飾，簡單純粹。

「好。」塞巴斯蒂安說道。「因為我愛你。」他們又在接吻了，鬍子和笑聲和所有一切。

「那。」幸福時光過了半晌，克里斯終於提議道。他們的保全人員間中過來一次，在他們旁邊清清喉嚨。塞巴斯蒂安恍惚得不想動。「我們也許⋯⋯應該⋯⋯回去裡面？至少待一下。跟大家打招呼，拍拍照，之類的？」

「好。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，迷失在克里斯的睫毛裡，迷失在克里斯在他的背後遊走的雙手，迷失在他們之間蠢蠢欲動的慾望，如此甜蜜誘人。

「天啊，你真他媽的可愛。」克里斯吻了吻他的鼻子。「我之前曾經說過什麼？ _Pay attention?_ 你可以——」

「我喜歡那樣。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，依然恍惚，永遠都不要這種感覺結束，開始相信也許不會。也許，他決定，這種感覺一直都在，只是等待他們自己釐清。而他們終於明白。一路碰撞，漸漸成熟，終於來到今夜此刻。兩人一起。「你那樣說的時候，感覺很好。」

克里斯的眉毛迅速抬起。「真的？這樣啊。很高興知道。真的很高興知道。如果你喜歡那樣，我們可以——我有個想法。聽好了。好。要不要進去打個招呼然後離開？沒人會在意的，他們知道我對人群和宣傳不擅長，我們可以速戰速決。讓我找一下你的外套。」

「好，麻煩你。克里斯？」

「嗯？」

「我住這裡。不是這家飯店！我是指紐約。我住在紐約。離這裡不遠。」

「是喔？」克里斯的手撫過塞巴斯蒂安的髮梢，停留在他的後脖子。那隻手是一個重量，一份宣言，一個以黃金鑄造的錨點。塞巴斯蒂安差點發出愉悅的聲音。也許他真的出聲了，因為克里斯開始咧嘴笑得更開朗。「剛剛那是什麼？我沒聽仔細。順道一提，我喜歡你的毛衣。你穿藍色很好看。」

「我有藍色的床單。」塞巴蒂安說道。「我在想你可以跟我一起回家。可以確保我足夠暖和。」

「你總是有最棒的建議。」克里斯說道。「我愛你。」

他們回到派對上。他們與人交談、合照。克里斯的手臂環住塞巴斯蒂安，一隻手保持在他的肩膀上，兩人身體緊靠。塞巴斯蒂安將一隻手臂環住克里斯—— _他的_ 克里斯——握著不放。

鬧哄哄地拍照之際——朋友、同業、媒體、留念——他知道他們倆都在笑：笑容燦爛，充滿愛和驕傲，還有一種終於要回家的耀眼期待，沒錯。那個片刻將永遠被照片捕捉。

站在克里斯身邊，在克里斯的手臂下，兩人的未來交織一起，不耐地召喚他們。他想他會要幾張照片。他喜歡永遠聽起來的感覺。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝我最喜歡的桃包作者 luninosity 讓我翻譯這篇文，翻譯得不好的地方，請務必讓我知道。如果你喜歡這篇故事，歡迎到原文去按讚、留言。另外，桃那句 "pay attention, Seb" 太經典了，所以沒有翻譯。


End file.
